The years of waiting
by MeadowFlowers
Summary: I never wanted to leave him behind. By the silent creek, near the pine tree, long grow old. An empty casket, a new grave now stood. Will I ever say goodbye? Will our souls ever find the other, even now in afterlife? I never forgot, others did the same over the years as he did for me. I miss you so. I will never forget you, Jack Frost.
1. Before the day I Died

_**This is a different type of writing style, sorry if it may seem hard to read. Also part of this was originally written on a plane back from Alberta. If something makes no sense please let me know. This was going to be a one-shot, but became a three part story so enjoy. ~Meadow (Kale)  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own this movie dreamworks (Who are amazing) do.  
**_

* * *

The weeks, no months, they are only getting worst as the snow melts away. It has been a year today, since the day I promised myself would never be spoken about. Today they were all somehow more horrid than other than the other days. A walk home from school everyday alone, not that I care anymore. I walk near the river, a small creek. I walk by it every afternoon, and yet it calls to me today. I lay my bag on the old pine tree, the same one we leaned our sled on this time last year. The water was visible now, but still cold by touch. I let the water run over my fingertips, it was calming for the place i lost him. I stood up and listened to the sounds of spring, it was so warm, unlike the winter before.

"Are you there? If you are listening to m e, i need you to know something. You meant the world to me, and you told me the same. I will never forget you, even when I grow old, when I no longer visit here. I love you, but I can no longer see you. Thank you."

I grabbed my bag, and continued home. I never did forget him, even when I left the village. After I grew older, I found someone to love the way he loved. Everyday I would thank him, the only thing I wished was to truly say goodbye. When I became ill decades later, my eldest granddaughter came to see me. She told me she was in the woods, there was a boy. He was an young adult, blue eyes white hair. She said he was her little brother. That day I told her about him that day.

"I promise I won't forget these stories, I will tell them when I have kids kids too."

I thought maybe he was waiting for me, bu ti didn't seem fair. I got to live my life, he didn't as the price of saving me. The last thing I said before I finally closed my eyes at last was, "Thank you."

I was buried by the pine tree, the one where I whispered goodbye as a child. I was put next to the creek, where his life was lost long before. Next to a stone was a casket, full of air. We never found his body, so he lays in the creek. I lay in the dirt, dead. Was this how he felt when he fell under. So young, but h edid it for me, Now I lay next to his grave.

My granddaughter came back years later, with a small boy, an infant, and a young girl her children.

"Did you know them?" She was only four, but she understood the world, just like he once did.

"Yes, she was my my grandmother, your great-grandmother. i knew her well."

"And him?" She gave a flower to his grave as if she knew him well. so innocent, and sweet.

"Yes, and no. How was dead long before me, but she knew him. He saved her, I was told all the stories of him. One day you will too. I promised her you would know."

"He saved her, because he loved her. He protected her. I will do the same, for my Brother too."

"I know you will, come now Emma. Dinner is ready."

The next day she came back with more flowers. "Thank you for saving her." She leaned over with a gentle kiss, on his grave right where it said Jack Frost.


	2. The years that came after

**_There are loads of OCs. Hard to keep track of a bit sorry ~Meadow (Kale)_  
**

 ** _Disclaimer: still don't own this._**

* * *

I never did leave the earth. For some reason I am bound to stay here. I have now been long dead, but my family lives. During the days I would watch my great-grandchildren. They have never seen me, yet Emma knows I am there. I kept an eye on her, she would talk to me if she was afraid. Than one day Emma stopped, she grew up. She stopped dreaming, she never mentioned me again, or my brother. The only thing she didn't stop doing was her promise, Emma always protected her brother, until the day she lost him. She did everything in her power to save him, but nothing, not even the greatest doctor of that time could save him. Jack died at the age my brother did, but not saving his sister's life. He did save his younger brother. Jack found Fredric outside he nearly froze to death. That week Jack became sick, pneumonia, it was within two weeks Emma lost him. She kept her promise with me, by keeping Fredric safe. He was only five at the time, but he knew Jack got pneumonia thanks to him. Emma made sure he never took those thoughts too far.

Tear's passed, and Emma grew older, she lived to be eighty-one years-old. once she died, I looked after her children, and their children. I watched as they made it passed the depressing tears of the 1930s. When the family was almost loss, only a young girl eight years, and her older brother, just seventeen. When the next horrid war came, he never did leave her, not until she turned sixteen. That year 1943, David was forced into the war, his only family, his baby sister never seen him again.

David's sister, Emily died far too young, she only had one child. Emily died when her son was six, bu tnot before she told the stories of my brother and I. His name was Jason, but he never did believe me, or my brother. Our story died, thanks to him.

"My mother's stories, make no sense. Who would believe in Jack Frost anyways."

In 1978 Jason's only daughter was born Mary. She was the first in our family not to hear the stories of years ago. No stories that were given to her father. Our story ended, so I once believed.

With the stories gone, I never seemed to remember my brother. My descendants claiming to have seen him in the wood, so I kept looking, but I began to lose hope. I watched Mary grow up, go to high school. I remember her first date, her prom night. I remember the day she was married, an two years later, I met a little version of my brother, Jamie, same bright eyes, brown hair. He grew up as I was told Jack did. At age seven, Jamie made a promise.

"Meet your new little sister, Sophie."

"Hi Sophie, I'm your big brother, I will always protect you, I promise."

Jamie did keep his promise. Until the day he died.


	3. Jamie's goodbye

**_Final part warning, is sad, but some things my not be super well explained. I would like it that way to match this type of writing style. Hope you enjoy the final part! ~Meadow (Kale)_  
**

 ** _Disclaimer: Still not my things here, only plot line._**

* * *

Jamie was different from most of my descendants. Somehow unlike his mother, and Sophie, he still knew the stories. He read the myths of Jack Frost. He never did know the story of how he died, but of what happened to my brother, he told Sophie. Just like everyone else, he had white hair, and blue eyes in the story. Jamie was the first to say his name out loud. He told all the stories to Sophie, she would hold onto every word.

Jamie protected Sophie the way Jack did to me. Growing up, they were just as we were three hundred year ago, before he was lost. Unfortunately history seems to repeat itself. Jamie didn't make it to see fifteen. Just like Jack did for me, Jamie took the place of Sophie. He fell into the river, similar to the one I would never forget, where my body laid.

It was a year later, as I did years before, Sophie finally went back to the river's edge. She brought flowers, for her best friend. Since that day, Sophie lost her few other friends, after her horrid day.

"I wish you were here Jamie, I know you did it for me. You lost your life thanks tome."

She laid up against an oak tree, tears covered her face. Just as it happened for me. It hurt so much to see such a lovely child break. I still remember the day I laid under a pine tree, wanting no more than to see my big brother. It started to lightly snow. My soul laid up next to the other oak tree. A boy, seventeen, walked over, white hair, blue eyes.

"There you are Soph, I know you miss him, but he will be here soon."

"How, why, he did it for me."

At that he appeared. Jamie, only with white hair, blue eyes. He look so much to my brother. He would protect her, she will see him still. Sophie, unlike I had, will b eat peace. Jack looked at m , his eyes, now as they once were, brown eyes, hair matching. He was in the same outfit, as the horrid day he fell. He handed his staff to Jamie.

"Here you go great-nephew, take care of your sister, my job of big brother is long overdue."

I was a girl once more, as I looked the day he was lost. I was leaning next to an old pine tree. The day part of me died, my soul never grew away, it was finally back. I hugged him, and never let him him go again. We walked hand in hand to our graves over a newly frosted path. Finally my grave rang truth. I had my brother once more, the reason I was still bound to earth. The last thing I saw was the smile of a young girl. Sophie had her brother, than I had mine. We reached the stones by a creek that still ran, old after three hundred years. No one has visited in so many years,. The moss grew, yet the words could still be seen.

"Jack Frost: a brother, friend, son."

"Emma Frost: a mother, grandmother, friend, a sister at long last with her brother."

With that my brother, and I hand in hand still, left the earth at peace, at long last. Th ecreek still ran, the creek after years of waiting, stayed until I could see my brother once more. The world was silent, as we left, with one final rush of the water.


End file.
